Here Lies Trevor
by lovestoryfreak
Summary: Trevor the toad has died. Neville and Sophie bury him, what will this bring for the two friends? Neville/OC oneshot. fluffy.
1. Here Lies Trevor

**Author's Note: Just something I thought of when I was watching the movies and thinking about a multi-chapter fic I'm planning on doing with an OC and Neville. Hope you like it and my character Sophie Pepper. I don't think she is too Mary-sue. But then again there is not much character development here. Any-hoo on with the oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own Sophie Pepper.**

* * *

**Here Lies Trevor**

Sophie Pepper and Neville Longbottom had been friends ever since she had found his toad Trevor on the train to Hogwarts when they were first years. Now they stood near the edge of the Dark Forest next to Hagrids' house as fourth years burying the very creature that brought them together.

So they had been friends for three years, and somewhere along those 36 months Sophie fell in love with the herbology enthusiast. She worried greatly how this death would affect their friendship.

Standing in front of the small hole in the ground, Neville carefully took the small wooden box that they'd found in a little miscellaneous store in Hogsmead from Sophie and knelt down to place it in the hole. Standing back up he drew in a shuddering breath. Sophie pressed herself closer to his side and wound her arm around his waist. Butterflies fluttered throughout her stomach.

_Calm down, fellows._ She thought.

"Would you like to cover him by shovel or use magic?" She asked him quietly not wanting to startle him.

"By magic, I'd like to cover him the muggle way, but Trevor always seemed most content when around magic. Plus I don't want you to move your arm." Neville's cheeks were tinged pink. Sophie's were too, but she hid it.

"I said that last part out loud, didn't I?" He said slowly.

"Yes, yes you did." Sophie replied. She waved her wand and the dirt filled the grave soundlessly. They stood in silence for just a bit before Sophie cleared her throat unnecessarily.

"Shall I say a few words?" She asked. Neville nodded. She cleared her throat again.

"Trevor you were a good frog-"

"Toad,"

"Trevor you were a good toad, you always provided entertainment for us when we were bored and always transformed to what was asked of you in Transfigurations class. But most of all you brought Neville and me together. And I will forever be grateful for that." She ended.

Neville placed a lily on the grave and turned towards Sophie.

"About the arm thing, I'm really sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I didn't even mean to say it. I hope this doesn't make things weird between us, because I do not want that to happen."

"It's okay Neville, you're grieving so it's only natural you'd want physical and emotional companionship." She replied regretfully. Of course he only said that because he was mourning, he couldn't possibly ever really love her like that. She started to walk away from the grave expecting him to follow her. When she realized he wasn't she turned back around. He was staring at her, his eyes blazing with an emotion that she hadn't seen in his eyes before. He walked toward her slowly, deliberately.

"It's not like that. I've been having these feelings about you for a while now. They're making me crazy. I was sitting in the greenhouse working with Professor Sprout and the next thing I know she's yelling about how I'm getting blood everywhere. The plant bit my finger. Look!" He held up his finger and it did, in fact, have four tiny bite marks. He placed his hands on Sophie's shoulders and continued.

"I can't concentrate, or sleep, or eat. All I can do is think about you." When he finished he was breathing a bit more heavily than before.

"You keep saying that all you CAN do is think about me. Does that sort of mean all you WANT to do is think about me as well?" She pondered.

He nodded, smiling. She smiled too. He leaned his tall frame down to meet her smaller, shorter stature and pressed his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss and happily, blissfully kissed him back.

She couldn't believe how worried she had been. Although his death had been terribly sad, she couldn't help but thank Trevor for bringing them closer again.

* * *

**Author's note: Well hope you liked it. Please review if you would like to hear a longer multi-chapter fic. Also sorry for any mistakes it's midnight here and I'm sleep deprived. Tell me what you think!**

**-Lovestoryfreak (:**


	2. Author's Note

**Added a second oneshot to my profile about Sophie Pepper and Neville Longbottom. It's called Hopeful, please check it out! I AM working on a multi-chapter story as well but I'll also do some more of these. Any questions or comments, please PM me, I encourage it.**

**Sorry this wasn't an update, but technically I did add something. And please tell me if you'd like me to repost the story as another chapter here. I'd be happy to (:**


End file.
